Reuniones y sus complicaciones
by The Black Wolf of the Arks
Summary: Reto del foro: DexHolders del Prof Oak. Una reunion entre amigos es genial, pero si es una reunion entre amigos distantes, siempre hay que considerar una cosa, los problemas que surgen en el viaje. ¡Viva los bonus! del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak.


Bien, hola a todos, o bueno, a los que me siguen como autor y no solo mis historias (algo aun nuevo para mí) y a los curiosos que vienen a leer mi historia corta.

Nunca había pensado hacer una historia como esta (no hablando de Pokémon pues ya eh escrito cosas de la franquicia), más que nada porque no tengo experiencia escribiendo nada tan corto como esto, pero dado que se me invito al "Reto Bonus" del foro al otro lado de este link: www .fanfiction forum/ DexHolders-del-Prof-Oak/ 144604/ (quitando los espacios obviamente), pues decidí intentarlo, lo malo es que se me dio un tema en el que considero no tengo mucha experiencia, pero bueno, vamos a tratar a ver cómo queda, ¿listos? ¡Pues venga!

Ah, una aclaración, Gold tiene la vestimenta de SS HG y Crystal tiene la vestimenta de, pues, Crystal, la primera que usa.

Y una advertencia, no suelo hacer historias enfocadas a la comedia, así que no prometo nada aquí, no muchas risas al menos.

Mega: La Meganium de Crystal.

Tupeon: El Xatu de Crystal.

Explotaro: El Typhlosion de Gold.

Togetaro: El Togekiss de Gold.

-Hablando-

 _-Pensando-_

 _ **(Explicación, lugar, momento)**_

 **Disclaimer:** Aclarando, no soy dueño de pokémon ni de nintendo, así que no vengan a dar lata abogados.

 **Reuniones complicadas.**

 _ **(Bar/Billar, Ciudad Trigal, región Johto)**_

La música de rock and roll ambientaba el lugar, motociclistas, hombres robustos y un par de grupos de amigos disfrutaban de la libertad y tranquilidad que se sentía tomando alguna bebida.

En la mesa de billar un hombre barbudo con chaqueta de cuero se preparaba para tirar, con una cara de concentración miraba atentamente las bolas númer juntas, apuntando a la 2.

-¡Te dije que no Gold!- se escuchó un grito femenino claramente de molestia por sobre la música, sobresaltando al sujeto que dio su tiro por accidente, metiendo la bola 8 en uno de los hoyos ante la risa de sus compañeros.

-Vamos Crys, solo una bebida, un juego rápido y nos vamos- decía el mencionado Pokédex holder, ignorando completamente la mirada molesta que le daba tipo.

-¡Por Giratina que no!, ¡el tren sale en 20 minutos!- regañaba Crystal entrando tras él.

-Más razón para darnos prisa- respondió tranquilamente el chico llegando a la barra –una cerveza bien fría- pidió con calma. El Barman asintió y le trajo su pedido instantes después.

-Pero tu…- empezó molesta pero se detuvo al ver cómo le daba un trago a la botella –para que me molesto, un refresco de cola- pedía resignada sentándose al lado del chico.

-¿vez? Todo es mejor cuando me haces caso, ¿no quieres una cerveza?- dijo sonriendo colmilludamente.

-No gracias no soy alcohólica- respondió secamente antes de tomar un trago.

-No es malo si lo sabes controlar, yo no tomo más de una al mes, o cada dos meses- respondió confiado.

-Mejor cállate y tómatelo ya, el magnetotren sale en 17 minutos y tenemos que llegar hoy a pueblo Paleta en Kanto- respondió molesta.

-Sigo diciendo que es mejor si vamos volando, con Togetaro y Tupeon llegaríamos sin problemas-.

-¿Qué los quieres sobre esforzar o qué?- espetó molesta.

-¿De qué te quejas si igual tendrán que llevarnos de Azafrán a pueblo Paleta?-.

-No puedes comparar volar sobre un par de pueblos y ciudades a atravesar una región entera-.

-Como digas- dijo antes de terminar su bebida.

-Bien, ¿nos vamos?-.

-Aun no, un juego rápido y ya- dijo calmado poniéndose de pie y mirando una mesa de billar solitaria mientras sacaba de un bolsillo un taco de billar retráctil.

La chica suspiró de cansancio dejando caer su cabeza en la barra, decepcionada. Dicho sentimiento fue reemplazado por incredulidad para luego pasar a furia ante la caricia nada discreta que sintió en su retaguardia. Giró completamente furiosa, pero Gold ya estaba a mitad de camino a la mesa con tranquilidad, una mano en el bolsillo y otra sujetando el taco, no podía ser el responsable.

Miró a los lados y miro al sujeto al que le había fastidiado el tiro (no que ella lo supiera) mirándole con molestia, aunque al notar que lo miraba la miro a los ojos con algo de soberbia.

-¿Pasa algo?, ¿lindura?- le preguntó con voz gruesa y sorna.

Fue la señal que necesitó, se paró, se puso frente a él y le pateo con fuerza en la cara mandándolo a besar el suelo.

-Me vuelves a tocar y te reviento la cara a patadas- le amenazó.

-Maldita- murmuró molesto mientras se levantaba, varios hombres acerándose a paso "intimidador" –démosle una lección chicos-.

 _ **(Minutos después)**_

Gold silbaba tranquilamente mientras se preparaba para meter una de las ultimas bolas cuando de pronto se agachó, dejando pasar por encima de él a un sujeto con chaqueta de mezclilla que se estrelló contra una mesa que fue destruida y quedando inconsciente, se irguió de nuevo y completo su tiro. Dos bolas más y terminaba.

Junto a la barra, Crystal respiraba un poco cansada, viendo a los múltiples motociclistas y matones inocentes en mesas, sillas, el suelo y algunos apilados uno sobre otro –Con eso aprenderán- dijo con orgullo.

El cantinero veía con castadas en los ojos como varios de sus muebles quedaban desechos bajo el peso muerto de los gamberros inconscientes. Los pocos que se habían mantenido al margen, que en un principio se preparaban para llamar a la policía, ahora miraban emocionados la paliza y animaban a la chica, un par incluso apostó sobre cuánto le tomaría noquearlos a todos.

-Maldita- volvió a decir el tipo del inicio bastante golpeado, a sus lados estaban los últimos dos motociclistas consientes, aunque también se veían apaleados – ¡ahora veras!- exclamó molesto sacando una pokéball de su cinturón al igual que los otros 2. Un Gengar, un Magneton y un Weavile aparecieron en poses de ataque y mirándola con malicia, ella solo sacó disimuladamente una pokéball –a por ella muchachos- ordenó y los tres pokémon saltaron al ataque.

Sin embargo, no lograron avanzar mucho antes de ser envueltos en un torrente de llamas por unos instantes, cuando este termino, se vieron a los tres pokémon inconscientes.

Mirando en dirección al origen del ataque Crystal vio a Explotaro echado tranquilamente en el suelo, cerca de la mesa de billar donde Gold se preparaba para meter la última bola, lo que nadie esperaba es que además de meterla, la bola blanca salió volando de la mesa, rebotando y golpeando en las cabezas de los tres tipos y dejándolos inconscientes.

-Bien, termine- fue todo lo que dijo al guardar su taco y caminar hacia el barman, sacando una buena cantidad de billetes de su bolsillo –esto debería de cubrir el refresco, la cerveza, el uso de la mesa y parte de los muebles destruidos, gracias, vámonos Crys, se nos hace tarde- dijo caminando a la salida seguida del Typhlosion.

La chica, algo sorprendida, se apresuró a seguirlo.

-Espera, Gold- llamó tras salir ambos del bar, el chico se detuvo y la miro –gracias, por la ayuda- dijo con un poco de timidez.

-Cuando quieras Crys- respondió él con una sonrisa en la cara -solo dime una cosa, ¿Por qué fue todo eso?-.

-¡Ese imbécil se atrevió a manosearme!- exclamó molesta al recordar eso.

-Ah, fue eso, eso explica por qué no me apaleaste ahí dentro- comento como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó curiosa, antes de ponerse indignada y furiosa.

¿La razón?, simple, pero eran dos, la primera, la mano del chico puesta tranquilamente en su muslo, y la segunda, unir puntos y comprender quien fue el que realmente la manoseó en el bar.

-A eso, nos vemos en la estación- dijo con calma Gold antes de ponerse sus gafas, montar en Explotaro y salir corriendo a la estación.

-¡GOOOOOOOLD!- gritó una en verdad molesta Crystal que lo perseguía sobre Mega.

-¡Me llamo!- exclamó con diversión el chico a la distancia.

 **Fin**

Y hasta aquí, a los que me siguen no me miren feo, el reto tiene un máximo de palabras y yo me pasé, aunque estoy dentro del límite máximo por 7 palabras, y a los demás ya les advertí que no me considero bueno con la comedia, en fin, actualizare A New Legend en los próximos días, estén atentos si les interesa, nos vemos.


End file.
